Generally, a backup involves making a copy of data to help protect against data loss. Existing backup systems perform backups according to times that are defined in schedule policies. These schedule polices are based only on time intervals and are very rigid because they are mainly time bound. This leads to inefficient backups and also hinders the performance of both the backup and the client system.
For example, when the client system is processing a large production workload and the amount of data to backup is relatively small, performing a backup merely because a particular scheduled time for the backup has arrived is not efficient. The backup consumes additional resources and the client may be overburdened with the added backup activity.
There is a need for improved systems and techniques for intelligent backups.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.